Agent, really far, Afloat
by wereleopard
Summary: Tony is now Agent Afloat for Atlantis. He has come back to hand in some reports in what he needs. He needs more staff. Will he be going back to Atlantis alone. SLASH TIbbs McShep
1. Chapter 1

Title: Agent, really far, Afloat

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo Sheppard/McKay (have never written that pairing)

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS, and Stargate Atlantis as I don't know if I am going to mix and match. It is AU. It is based in NCIS after when Gibbs comes back from Mexico. The Jeanne thing never happened. Stargate Atlantis, they are connected with Earth.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Tony has had enough, he got offered a genuinely great a job. A once in a lifetime chance. He is the agent afloat, the cop for Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. He comes back to update the Stargate Command on what he thinks needs. He also has to go back to the Navy Yard to talk to the director. Tony knows he will bump into his former team. How are they going to react when he can't tell them anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS or Stargate Atlantis. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Tony stood in the elevator heading up towards the bullpen. He hoped Gibbs and company were out on a case. It was going to be bad enough to talk to Jenny. She hated the fact that she was left out of the loop on where he was going. Jenny had not been happy to lose one of her top investigators, the one that she had wanted to use in a secret undercover operation. She had no idea where he was going or what he would be doing. SecNav didn't have the information, it had been above them. Tony knew that a lot of people wondered why he, of all people had been picked for this top secret position.

Tony was at first going to turn down the role, just like had the Rota post a couple of days before. Then he had received the attitude from Gibbs and sly smarmy comments from Ziva and McGee. He went home that night, and he was so extremely tired he didn't want to continue working there anymore. That night he received a phone call to go to a private meeting.

It had been the best decision for him. He missed Abby, Ducky and Palmer. His love for Gibbs had never faded. Now he was back, and it was only for a short time. They were also giving a few days off as well. He chuckled at the thought of coming back to Earth as 'Shore Leave'. It would be good to be home. Home, Atlantis was now home for him. He loved being there. He got on well with the people, he was respected.

All thoughts faded as the elevator door opened. Tony took a deep breath and walked into the bullpen. It felt strange to be back. He stepped out into the bullpen and looked around. He felt his heart stopped as there was Gibbs.

Tim and Ziva had already seen him. Their mouths open, eyes wide with shocked expressions. Gibbs turned, and thought he was seeing things. He had dreamt of Tony ever since he had left 6 long, extraordinarily long months ago. Things were no longer the same. The cases seemed to be harder, and took more out of him. Tim was doing ok as SFA, but he couldn't read him the way Tony could.

Tony stood frozen to the spot. He was tempted to head straight up the stairs to see Jenny, but he couldn't do that. He owed Gibbs and the others more than popping in and out without even talking to them. Tony readied himself and walked towards them.

Gibbs could see the indecisiveness in Tony's face. He knew that Tony wasn't sure if he were going to come over and talk to them or not. He couldn't, he wouldn't make the first step no matter how he wanted to. It just wasn't in his nature. His nature that had what driven him away the first time. Gibbs had been thinking more and more about retiring. Some many things had changed, too many.

'Gibbs.' Tony stopped in front of his former boss.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs stopped himself from pulling the other man into his arms.

'How are things here?' Tony asked he finally turned to look at the two others.

Before they could say anything the elevator opened and a black and red flash had come out screaming and ran towards him.

'Tony!'

Tony managed to brace himself for impact. He winced in pain at the collision.

'Hey Abby.' Tony groaned but still wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tight.

'Are you back?' She pulled back and stared at him. Her eyes wide, every emotion written clearly in them.

'No, I'm not back Abby.' He looked around, and then his gaze landed on Gibbs. 'I'm not coming back. I had a meeting. After I see the director, I am on shore leave.'

'But Tony,' Abby started to talk, but Tony's cell interrupted her.

He pulled out his cell, and smiled at the name that flashed up on the screen. Tony clicked the answer symbol and placed it against his ear.

'Rodney, what is it?' Tony grinned as he listened. 'Of course, I'm coming back. Why wouldn't I Rodney.' He laughed. 'I have a few days off. You are going to do those movies for me right. Yeah, the movie nights are fun. We just need more of them.'

Tim and Ziva looked at each other as they listened to the conversation. It seemed where he was now they liked the movie aspect about Tony. They both actually thought that he would not have been happy anywhere but here. It looks like they were wrong.

'Tony seems happy.' Abby whispered sadly. It was obvious that he didn't want to come back.

'Rodney, you know I am better. Ronon is supposed to do his best to hurt me, he's training me.' Tony paused again. 'Well it works; I am a lot better fighter now. Well, if you come here of course we can out get something to eat. You know what hotel I'm at. Just let me know what you decide. I am going to go now. I have talked you out of the panic attack of thinking that I was going to stay. Yes, it's only because you are used to me. Why would I think you would miss me Rodney?' Tony pulled the cell away, looked at it and laughed. He saw the confused looks he was receiving. 'He hung up on me.'

'You genuinely like where you are, don't you?' Abby pouted.

'I'm sorry Abby, I genuinely do. It is full of crazy people. I fit right in.' Tony thought about all the friends he had made. 'Look, I have to go and see the director. I'll be back down afterwards.'

'Cool, I have to go back down to my lab. Come visit me.' Abby went and hugged him again.

'You can count on it.' Tony looked at Gibbs again, and started to walk away.

'Tony.' Gibbs called out. Tony turned, and he walked over to the younger man. 'If nothing comes up, uhhhh would you like to come around. Cowboy steak?' His voice was low so no one else could hear.

'I'd love to. 7pm, if there are no problems?' Tony waited for Gibbs to nod. 'My cell is the same number. I just don't use it much.'

Gibbs remained standing there as he watched Tony head up the stairs.

XXXXX

Jenny looked up and glared at the man who just walked into her office.

'Agent DiNozzo good to see you, are you going to tell me where you've been?' Jenny asked, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony stared coolly at her. He knew that this was what was going to happen. 'Director, as you well know, I am unable to provide you any with information on my current position.' He replied politely.

'I'm your boss Agent DiNozzo.' She growled.

'Then, you can find out where I am. Being the director, that means you have the appropriate security clearance.' Tony had been told that she had been trying to cause problems for him. She did whatever she could to try and find out what he was doing.

'What are you doing here, if you can't tell me anything?' Jenny asked tiredly. From what she had read Tony had always been stubborn, but after joining NCIS and Gibbs' team, it got worse. Yes, he worked for NCIS, but he actually worked for Gibbs. If he had to choose and order to follow, baring anything that he felt was wrong, he would always takes Gibbs first.

'I thought since I was in town on 'shore leave' that it would be rude of me if I didn't.' Tony replied.

'Very well you've seen me.' Jenny watched as DiNozzo turned to leave. She hated the fact that someone believed he was good enough for this 'secret position.' On top of that everything she heard was that Tony had been doing a fantastic job. 'Oh Agent DiNozzo, I just thought I would let you know that I've been keeping an eye on Agent Gibbs, personally. I didn't want you to worry.' Jenny smirked at him. In a way, she had been thrilled when DiNozzo had left. He was the one that actually had stopped her spending any time with Gibbs. He was the one that visited, and spent time with the older man outside of work. Jenny had been sure that as soon as he left, she and Gibbs could move forward. Things hadn't worked out exactly how she had wanted them to. He remained professionally and kept her at a distance. She seriously hoped that Tony would say something this time, to push Gibbs away from him and towards her.

Tony gritted his teeth and said nothing. He knew that she was saying things to get under his skin, well he hoped she was. He smiled at Cynthia and made his way back to the bullpen. Gibbs and his team were gone. Tony hoped that it wouldn't ruin tonight. He still had a time limit that he could be here in Washington and on Earth. That thought still made him chuckle.

Slowly he made his way out of the building; he had found out that Ducky and Abby were swamped. The last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt them. Just then his cell chimed out. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

'Yes,' he paused. 'That's correct. I can talk to Gibbs myself and explain things. I am sure he will understand. Of course, I won't. Yes, I will. Goodbye.' Tony grinned it was nice when people actually listened to him.

XXXXX

Gibbs sat and poked at the fire. He hoped Tony would make it tonight. When they had got back to the office, the younger man had already left. Since then Jenny had made odd remarks, comments about what Tony was doing, and what he was keeping from Gibbs. She had also been all over him; well that was what it felt like. It also felt very, very wrong. Just then there was a knock at the door. He looked up and frowned at it.

'Come in.' He called out.

The door opened and in walked a smiling Tony. 'Hey, it's been six months, so I wasn't sure I could still walk right in.'

Gibbs chuckled. 'DiNozzo, it hadn't changed in all the years that you knew me. Do you honestly think a few months are going to do that?'

'I thought because uhhhh you were busy.' Tony stuttered, and Gibbs stared at him blankly. 'Director Sheppard implied that the two of you had uhhhh rekindled your former relationship, so it was no longer uhhhh former.' He babbled.

Gibbs just grinned at him, his eyes crinkling around their edges, and blue eyes twinkling. 'I've missed you Tony, and no there has been no rekindling of anything. She has tried though.'

Tony just stared at him a little longer drinking in the sight of the man he loved. 'I've missed you too boss. Well, be careful about her looks as if she's planning another attack.'

'Thanks for the heads up.' Gibbs turned back to stare at the fire. He could hear and feel Tony move over to the couch and sit down. 'So, you seem happy in your new job?'

'Yeah, I genuinely am. They like the jokes, and the movie references. They see past the frat boy persona.' Tony smiled as he thought about those on Atlantis.

'I always saw past it as well.'

'Yeah, you did Gibbs. So did Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. Unfortunately, the ones that I needed to see the real me, didn't. I got tired of the comments, the snide remarks. I got tired of feeling stupid and incompetent. I know I am not a genius.' Tony laughed.

'What is it?' Gibbs asked.

'Where I work now, compared to them I am actually stupid. McGee isn't close to being their smart either.'

'I'm sorry Tony.'

Tony's head shot around, so he was once again staring at Gibbs. 'What for?'

'When I came back and how I treated you. Even before that, I should have put my foot down a long time ago about McGee and David. You were my SFA; they shouldn't have ever questioned your orders.'

'It's not all your fault, or theirs. I have to take some of the blame. I thought they saw past the mask, and the jokes. I thought I had earned their respect. I was wrong. That's water under the bridge now.'

'Tony…' Before Gibbs could say anything else his cell rang. He pressed the answer button and listened to it.

Tony sat and watched him; he seriously hoped that was the case. When Gibbs placed his cell on the table, he turned to look at Tony.

'Do you have a case?' Tony asked his heart heavy.

'Nope, Tony why do I have a top secret meeting tomorrow and why was I asked to talk to you?' Gibbs asked, and he watched as Tony's face went ashen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'Well I can't tell you specifically about it until you sign all the necessary paperwork, just for them to be able to talk to you about this job. You can still say no, you just can't tell anyone.' Tony took a deep breath. 'As Agent Afloat, or a cop, that depends on how you look at it. I was asked if there was anything that I needed. I told them, yes there was. I needed help. I didn't necessarily need someone full time, but because of where we are based you can't actually use temps. I was asked what I actually needed and did I have any suggestions. I would need help for anything big, and I suggested you because you could, at the other times you could help train and prepare the marines, sniper duty, missions etc. We have scientists but no one who looks at it as a criminal investigation. Now, the reason they called you now was because I also suggested Abby, and I need you to talk to her. Gibbs, you have to make her understand that she cannot tell, hint, sign, play charades, send smoke signals or anything about this job. I am not kidding you think McGee is good, the people I work with would run rings around him. If you said anything, they would arrest you without hesitation. You both would have to give up everything here completely. You don't know if or when you would ever come back to Washington.'

Gibbs just stared at him. 'This secret is actually that valuable?'

'Yes it is. For me, it was what I needed. I was tired here, it was slowly destroying me. Jenny was trying to use me for an undercover mission; I got no respect just sarcastic comments from my team-mates. I needed to start fresh, somewhere new. I wouldn't change what I am doing now. I love the people I work with; I love what I am doing. If you sign the paperwork, you'll see what I am talking about.'

'Is there anyone you are uhhhh interested in there?' Gibbs looked away as he asked.

Tony smiled brightly at him. 'Gibbs, the only person I want is you.' His face paled as he realised what he had just admitted.

Gibbs smiled back at him. He had no idea if he were going to take the job, but there wouldn't be any harm in listening. It did have one positive thing about it already, Tony was there.

Just then Gibbs' cell rang to life. He grinned as he looked down at the name. Abby. 'I think she might have just got her call as well.' He grabbed his phone and answered it. 'Abby come round. Don't call or tell anyone.' Gibbs paused. 'Abby you can keep asking random questions, or you can come here now. Ok, see you soon.'

'I guess she's coming around then?' Tony asked, actually knowing what the answer was.

XXXXXX

Tony enjoyed just sitting with Gibbs. The just talked about random things, including cases that Gibbs and the team had been working on. Tony even made suggestions with current cases.

'This is what we are missing in the team.' Gibbs turned and looked at him.

'What?'

'You would always come up with something that had been missed. No one else is trained as you were with the police. I don't have any actual investigators, no one that was trained before they joined NCIS. I have no one that thinks outside the box.'

Tony opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door, and in walked Abby.

'So, this mysterious phone call we received?' She asked straight away.

'Sit down Abs.' Gibbs ordered, and waited as she sat next to Tony and cuddled into him. 'This is something you need to understand if you go to this meeting and sign the paperwork, you cannot tell anyone. I mean it Abs, from what Tony can say is that there are people far better than McGee, you or me working here. We've been called in because Tony suggested us. You have to make sure that you truly appreciate when they say you can't tell anyone they mean it. That also means no trying to get around it with playing charades or signing. They will lock you up and throw away the key, and they will have the right to because of the paperwork you would have signed. You don't sign it, you get told nothing.'

Abby turned and looked at Tony. 'This is for reals, I mean really reals. Pinky swear.'

Tony grins. 'It's for reals, pinky swear.' He locks his little finger with hers. 'Listen to Gibbs; if you can't keep this quiet, please don't go. There is nothing we could do to help you.'

'I can keep it a secret; I want to see what this is all about.' Abby whispers. 'I promise I can.'

'I can't wait to talk to you afterwards.' Tony just sat and grinned at them.

XXXXX

Tony sat on a couch and drank a cup of coffee as he waited for Gibbs and Abby to finish with their interviews. He remembered what it was like for him when he had been shown where he would be going. Tony hoped that they said yes, he desperately wanted Gibbs to move to Atlantis. He had missed the older man so much; his feelings had grown the longer they were apart.

The door opened, and Tony looked up. He couldn't help chuckle at the look on Abby's face.

'Oh my god.' She whispered breathlessly. 'That is where you work? That is what you do?' Abby looked around. 'I can talk here right?'

'Yes, Abs you can talk here. It's remarkable isn't it?' Tony laughed again. 'I know it's a lot to take in, and they need to know fairly quickly.'

'I've made my decision.' Gibbs stated.

Abby and Tony turned to look at him. 'You have?' She squeaked.

'Are you sure boss; I mean it is a monumental decision to make? You'd have to leave everyone behind.' Tony didn't want him to make any rash decisions.

'I'm sure Tony.' Gibbs started to pace as he tried to get his thoughts together. 'I've been thinking about retiring. The cases are getting longer and harder. They seem to stick with you more.'

'That's because Tony isn't here.' Abby added, and grinned as the man she admired most smiled at her.

'Maybe.' Gibbs muttered. 'I'm thinking maybe it's not retirement I need, but a change of scenery. A huge change in scenery.'

'Does that mean you're taking the job?' Tony just wanted to make sure that he wasn't making it up in his own mind.

'Yes Tony, I'm taking the job.'

Tony jumped up and hugged Gibbs tightly. He suddenly realised what he had done and started to pull back. Gibbs wrapped his own arms around Tony's waist and held him tight.

'I'm glad Gibbs.' Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear, he couldn't help smile as he felt a tremble in the older man's body.

'Aww so cute.' Abby's voice interrupted them.

The two men finally broke apart and turned to look at her.

'Any thoughts Abby? I know it's going to be a crucial decision for you. You have your family, the nuns, and McGee. This is a decision you'll have to make on your own though.' Tony reminded her.

'I kinda feel like Gibbs, things aren't the same without you Tony. Ziva and I never truly mixed, not like Kate, and I did. Tim, well he's got his books, and he never seems to have time for me. I think the place I am going to be happiest is with you two.' Abby held up her hand, and stopped both men from speaking. 'I know it's not a decision to make lightly. I just feel it is the right one for me, and I mean come on. I'll be working in a place called Atlantis, in another friggin' galaxy. I'll get to meet and work with real life aliens. How can I say no to that? I'll have to wear a science uniform for work, I know. The positives so far way outweigh the negatives.'

Tony looked at them and grinned. 'Boys and girls, Atlantis here we come. I'm meeting up with Rodney for dinner tomorrow, would you two like to meet him?'

'Rodney is who?' Abby asked.

'He's one of the scientists on Atlantis. He's a genius, genius. He'll also tell you how smart he is. Rodney's not a people person, once you get past the gruff exterior he's a good guy. One of my best friends actually.' Tony explained.

'A gruff exterior huh, well Tony you have experience there.' She turned and looked at Gibbs and laughed.

'Oh madam director is just going to love this.' Tony muttered. Gibbs and Abby both stared at him. 'She's upset because her pay grade is not high enough to know about this, neither is SecNav's. Jenny tried to get me to tell her about it yesterday, and now you two are going to be doing the same thing.'

'She honestly does hate not knowing everything.' Gibbs' smile just grew.

XXXXX

Jenny just stood there and stared at her three employees. First of all Abby and Jethro called in and explained they had a meeting to go to. Which she couldn't find out anything about, and now they stood there with Tony, and told her they were transferring to the same 'undisclosed place' that he was working at.

'I haven't said yes yet.' Jenny's voice was cold.

Gibbs smirked at her. 'I don't believe you have the security clearance to stop us.'

Jenny started to hate that phrase. That was all she got whenever she asked about DiNozzo.

'Get the hell out of here. I'll talk to you when and if the appropriate paperwork comes through.'

XXXXX

McGee stood at Ziva's desk as they watched Gibbs, Abby and Tony walk down the stairs. As soon as they were near the bottom, they both walked across to the trio. They knew something was going on when neither Gibbs nor Abby had come into work; both had stated that they had an appointment to go to. One that no one else knew about, no one apart from Tony obviously.

'So is everything ok?'' Tim asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony, then Abby before he turned back to Tim and Ziva.

'Let's go down and see Ducky and Palmer. It'll be easier to do this all at once.' With that Gibbs turned and headed towards the elevator.

XXXXX

Ducky, McGee, Ziva and Palmer stood and waited.

'Well Jethro, what is it you wish to tell us?' Ducky finally asked.

'Abby and I are leaving here, and going to work with DiNozzo.' He replied bluntly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tim turned to look at Abby. His face was full of sadness, and confusion. 'What do you mean you're leaving? You love this job.' You could see the unspoken statement of _you're leaving me_ on his features.

'I've been offered a job. It's something I want to do, it's an incredible opportunity.' She answered softly. Abby didn't want to hurt Tim, but she knew that she couldn't tell him anything about what the opportunity was. She also didn't want to play twenty questions either in case she gave something away. Abby was notoriously bad at that.

'Where are you going?' Tim demanded. He needed to know where she was going. That way he would be able to track her.

'I can't tell you that. You know we're working with Tony. You know that we can't tell you anything.' She shrugged her shoulders in apology, but the excitement still ran through her green eyes. Abby also knew that if she gave him any kind of clue, and he tried to follow it. Tim could be in some very deep trouble.

'Abby, when will I see you again, I thought that we…' Tim waved a hand in between them. He truly believed that one day they would end up together. He thought that at some point they would be ready at the same time to have a relationship.

Abby snorted. 'You thought that we what? Timmy when was the last time you saw me outside of work. All you do is talk about your books, and how skilled you are at being Gibbs' SFA. How better at it you are, than Tony was.' She reached out and took Tony's hand. Abby hoped he knew that she didn't think that way. 'Can't you see that Gibbs and I are tired? We don't feel we belong here anymore.'

'So you're leaving because of Tony?' Tim spat out everything seemed to revolve around DiNozzo. It always did. When he left the happiness, and the family feel seemed to have vanished. Tim had believed that he could have done what Tony did and more. He hated the fact that he felt like a failure.

'No, I'm leaving because Tony knew what I could do and thought I would be perfect for the job. He thought that it would be something that I enjoyed. He was right. Timmy this has nothing to do with you. Gibbs and Tony both made sure that I was doing this for me, and I am.' Abby tried to explain. She was going to move to another galaxy. How could she say no to that? Abby smiled as she thought about the case with the crop circles. How she had desperately wanted them to have been created by aliens, and now she was going to meet them. Her face shone with happiness and excitement.

'What about you Jethro?' Ducky asked. 'Are you sure this is something you feel you need to do? I know how you feel about change.'

Gibbs took his time as he looked around at everyone, and then he finally stared at Tony as he spoke. 'Things have not been the same for me.' He turned back to the others. 'I had been thinking about retiring. Then Tony came up with this job opportunity. I still wouldn't be here even if there was no job to go to.'

'I don't understand why?' Ziva asked. 'What made things different with Tony here?'

'Tony could always read me; know what I wanted even before I spoke.' Gibbs smiled. 'I missed his humour. It took away the edge of those difficult cases. I missed that. Since he has been gone I've felt as if I have aged twenty years.'

'What about us?' Ziva asked.

'You're fully functioning adults, who have their own lives. Tony was the only one that came to visit me outside of work. I think it is time I got my own life,'

'How do we stay in touch with you?' Tim asked.

Abby and Gibbs turned to look at Tony. He shrugged apologetically.

'There is a PO Box that I can give you. The letters will be then forwarded to us. You won't be able to contact us directly. No email, no cell, there will be no way of contacting us, absolutely nothing.' He explained.

'Agent Gibbs, can I please talk to you?' A voice from above them called out.

They all turn to see the director who stood on the mezzanine. She never waited for a reply. She turned around and headed back to her office.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, and immediately went up the stairs to follow her.

Abby grinned brightly. She then hugged Tony, and spun around to head off to the lift. 'I need to start finishing paperwork. I don't have long before we leave. I have to do a hand over.'

Tim followed straight behind her. He knew that he would be able to get her to talk to him.

Tony grinned as he watched her leave. The smile left his face as he looked back at the stairs. He didn't like the fact that Jenny had wanted to speak to Gibbs privately. He wondered what she would do to persuade him to stay. It was obvious that she had a thing for him, no matter what she said. Her body language and eyes gave her away every single time.

XXXXX

'You wanted to see me Director.' Gibbs' voice was extremely polite.

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. Her jaw tightened as she tried to remain calm.

'I want to discuss this transfer you have requested.' Jenny smiled as she seductively walked towards him. Her hips gently swayed as she made her way over. 'Jethro, I'm not sure that I can allow you to do that. There is no one we have a short notice that can fill your position.' Her voice was sickly sweet.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as she slowly got closer. 'You don't have the power to stop me. If, by some remote chance you did. Then I would simply hand in my notice.' He sighed. 'As I told the others I was thinking of retiring. I can't do this here anymore.'

Jenny was finally stood in front of him. She slid a hand up his chest so that it finally ended up gently holding onto his neck. 'I can make things easier for you.' With that she pulls him down and into a kiss.

Gibbs felt their lips touch, and he felt nothing. Beautiful green eyes full of merriment and mischief flashed in his mind. A smile so luminous it took his breath away, he knew who he wanted, and it wasn't a redhead. He pulled back and looked down in Jenny's face. He could see that she truly believed that she had won, and he was going to stay over that one little kiss.

'Director, this is sexual harassment. If you ever do it again, I'll make sure that you never have a job in a position of power again.' Gibbs grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

'Jethro, we were so good together, don't you remember?' She whispered huskily, a dark erotic chuckle followed.

'We were, and then you left so you could move ahead in your career. What is it Jenny? Have you realised it is not as fulfilling as you thought? You want the whole cake, and to be able to eat it? Sorry that isn't going to happen, not with me anyway.' Gibbs ignored the angry look she shot him as he turned and left the office. Knowing that he was actually leaving, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off him, and he could finally breathe.

XXXXX

'Abby you can't go.' Tim tried again to try and persuade her to stay.

She turned and looked at him with confusion. 'Why can't I?'

'Who'll keep an eye on you? You hate change.'

'Who'll keep an eye one me? Seriously, well first of all I am an adult who can take care of herself. Do you remember Chip? He had a knife on me, and I still beat him. Gibbs and Tony are going to be there with me, and the new friends I make. I know I hate change, but this opportunity is something I can't say no to. I know you're going to miss me, but this is my choice. I am not going to change my mind Timmy. You'd better go; I do have a lot of work to do.'

XXXXX

Tony sat down and wrote down the contact details of an estate agents, storage places, and things like that. It was the things he had done before he had left. He had no idea if Gibbs was going to keep or rent out his house. The decision was his, and Tony was sure that Ducky would help out if he needed to. He could feel Ziva as she sat and watched him. It didn't take long before she walked over to where he was.

'I know why you left Tony.' She informed his smoothly.

Tony looked up at her and grinned. 'Really and why did I leave exactly?'

'You left because of how you felt about me. You're in love with me, and you know I could never feel that way about you.' Ziva smirked at him as she sat on the corner of the desk he was at.

'Ahhh my little assassin you are so wrong. I left because even as senior field agent I got no respect. I got tired of being treated like I was an idiot, which I'm not. You and McGee took great pains in telling me how amused you were by my being demoted. I had to leave for me. You two were destroying my soul. I was never in love with you, not romantically. You might see yourself as Mata Hari, but you aren't. I know that you are going to think what you want to anyway. I have found a home, it's crazy, but it is full of extraordinary people.' Tony smiled to himself as the thought of Atlantis.

Ziva frowned at him. She had always thought he wanted her. That had been in love with her. She had never had problems seducing people, and making them fall for her before. She shook her head. Tony was obviously trying to fool her. He did have feelings for her.

XXXXX

Tony waited outside the restaurant for Gibbs and Abby. The day had dragged on. He had Tim, Ziva and Jenny all glaring at him. They did anything and everything to try and slow down the departure of Gibbs and Abby. It did show how much they had actually cared about him. They let him go without a fight. No matter what they did though Gibbs and Abby were not budging, come hell or high water the two of them were leaving.

'Hey Tony.' Abby greeted him cheerfully, her arm through Gibbs. 'I'm sorry about today. I didn't think they would act that way towards you.'

Tony chuckled sadly. 'It happened before today Abs. That was one of the reasons I left.'

'I'm so sorry Tony.' She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him.

'It all turned out for the best though. I love where I am now, and I know you will. Both of you.' He said that last part to Gibbs.

'Let's go and get something to eat.' Gibbs didn't want to get into that. He would have to explain that he was fighting guilt over the death of his family, and the feelings he had for his senior field agent.

Tony nodded and opened the restaurant door. When they were inside he looked around, and smiled as soon as he spotted him.

'You're late.' The man muttered as he bit into a breadstick.

'I'm five minutes late Rodney. It's not the end of the world.' Tony gave him a bright grin.

'You're not funny, you know that right.' That was when Rodney looked at the two strangers. 'Who are they?'

'Rodney, I know it is difficult for you to take notice of things that are outside your little world. Please try, for me. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Abby Sciuto. They are coming to work with us.'

Rodney carefully eyes the strangers, trying to figure them out. 'Leroy Jethro really.' He snorted.

'Yes Meredith.' Tony replied and ignored Rodney's death glare. 'Gibbs, Abs this is Dr Rodney McKay, my best friend.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Abby arrived home with a huge smile on her face. They couldn't talk about Atlantis, but they talked about what Rodney's area of expertise was, or areas. He certainly was a genius. She loved watching Tony tease him and then watch Rodney get annoyed and arguing back. She could see how Tony and Rodney both loved their interaction. She could also see this is how Tony wanted his relationship with McGee to be like, but it had never turned out that way.

As she arrived back, she could see Tim who obviously had waited for her to return. Abby knew why he was here, but nothing he could say would change her mind. She had to make sure that she didn't give anything away.

'Hey Timmy, what are you doing here?' Abby smiled at him.

'Where have you been?' Tim crossed his arms over his chest.

'I was out with Gibbs, Tony and Rodney.'

'Abby we need to talk.'

'If it's about me leaving, then no we don't. I am going, and if you respected me, and cared for me you would support me.' Abby glowered at him. She knew he was thinking about himself, and how it was all to do with Tony.

'Even if I think it's the wrong decision?' Tim replied.

'Tim, you have no idea what they job is.' She held up her hand to stop him from talking. 'I'm not going to tell you anything either. '

'Abby, I love you.' Tim pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Abby pushed him back and shook her head. 'Tim, you can't emotionally blackmail e to stay. If you actually did care for me that much, you would want me to be happy.'

Abby turned away and headed into her building. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed the door on him, and a part of her that had truly trusted him. She knew that this wasn't something Tim had come up with this idea by himself. He wasn't that kind of man.

Tim stood and stared at the building a moment longer before he finally turned. He made his way back to his car. Once there he pulled out his cell and typed a message.

_Abby is still going_

Then he pressed send.

XXXXX

Tony couldn't believe in a few days that he would be back on Atlantis, and he wasn't going alone. He hoped that Gibbs and Abby loved it as much as he did. It had been nice to come back here and visit it, but it no longer felt like home. A knock at his hotel room door shook him from his thoughts. He made his way over and looked through the peephole and frowned. Tony pulled open the door.

'Ziva, what are you doing here?'

'Tony, I needed to talk to you.'

'Ok,' Tony moved away from the door to let her in.

As soon as he moved passed the door, Ziva pushed him against it.

'I know you've always dreamt of this, of us.' She whispered seductively, and then she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

XXXXX

Gibbs sat in his basement with a glass of bourbon in his hand. This was going to be one of the last times that he would be here. He was finally moving on with his life. A new chapter and a new adventure was about to begin. He was glad that he wasn't doing it alone. He smiled at the thought of how excited Abby was about going to Atlantis. Gibbs looked forward to being able to spend time with Tony, and maybe something could happen between them.

His front door opened, and then slammed shut, heavy footsteps made their way down into the basement. Gibbs knew who it was, and he wasn't surprised.

'So, you're transferring?' Fornell asked as soon as they could see each other.

'Yep.' Gibbs replied, and then took a swig of drink. He reached out grabbed a glass full of nails and tipped them out onto the worktop. He then blew into the glass to get rid of any excess dust.

Fornell walked closer and watched as Gibbs poured him a drink.

'So where are you going?' Fornell asked before he took a mouthful of bourbon.

'Can't tell you that.' Gibbs muttered.

Fornell just stared at him. 'Are you sure about this Jethro? You'll be leaving your whole life behind.'

'What kind of life do I have? All I do is work, and I'm tired of that. I even thought about retiring.'

'It is also your chance to have something with DiNozzo.' Fornell had known for years how his best friend felt about his SFA.

'Maybe.' Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and took another drink.

'Is there any way I can get in touch with you?' Fornell didn't want to lose complete contact with the man he thought of as his best friend.

'Tony has a PO Box that you can send letters to. You won't be able to contact me directly, and it will take a while for them actually to get to me. I'll make sure you know what it is before I go.'

The two men just continued to drink in silence. Nothing else needed to be said. If this was something Gibbs needed to do, he knew that Fornell would support him.

XXXXX

Jenny sat in her car and waited. She had watched Fornell go in, and once he had gone she could start her plan. McGee's hadn't worked, and she hadn't heard from Ziva.

It didn't take too long for Fornell finally to leave. Once she saw the car leave, she climbed out of her own vehicle. Jenny walked over to Gibbs' house and let herself in. She loved the fact that he still never locked his door.

XXXXX

Gibbs frowned as he heard the door go, but no one came down the stairs. He grabbed his gun, and slowly began to search his house.

XXXXX

The last place he needed to check was the bedroom. He opened the door, and there naked on his bed was Jenny.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

N/B ignore the timing in SGA, it is a kind of mix and match. I also love Amanda Tapping's, so Carter is in charge of Atlantis lol. Remember you can find me on twitter and Facebook just look for wereleopard58.

Chapter Six

Tony pushed Ziva away from him. He ran his hands through his hair, he took a deep breath and turned back to stare at her.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Tony asked. 'Is it that hard to believe that I have no interest in you?'

Ziva stared at him for a moment. 'You don't want me, why? What is wrong with me?'

'You are kidding me.' Tony shook his head in disbelief. 'Ziva, you are an attractive woman. There is one huge problem, I don't trust you. You've lied, kept things, and it is obvious you don't consider me worthwhile. The team meal that I was not invited to ring any bells. Why would I be interested in someone like that? I maybe lots of things, but stupid is not one of them. You're not interested in me, not really, so why are you here?'

'I do want you Tony. I do find you very attractive.' Ziva tried again.

Tony laughed at her. 'Now, I really don't think that is the complete truth. What is different now, that you have to…..?' His voice trailed off. 'This has nothing to do with me. It's Gibbs and Abby. I'm going to assume the mastermind behind this plan wants Gibbs to stay around. What I don't get is why seducing me is going to make any difference?'

Ziva paled ever so slightly. 'You're wrong about all of this Tony. I thought we could have had some fun before you left.' She smirked at him, as she turned and walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed Tony shook his head. He walked over and grabbed his cell. He knew who planned this so he would talk to Gibbs last. 'Abby, have you had any visits tonight? Really, McGee? Why am I asking? Well, Ziva was here and tried to seduce me. I know she doesn't. I think Madam Director planned this. She wants Gibbs to stay, and has decided to work all angles.' Tony waited for a minute. 'Abby, calm down, I'll go and check on Gibbs. I think she will deal with him personally. Yes, Abs I'll call you as soon as I talk to him.' Tony couldn't believe that Jenny would do this, actually he could. What did she think would happen that if he and Abby never went Gibbs would stay here?

XXXXX

Gibbs walked into the bedroom, bent down and picked up her clothes. He then threw them at her. 'Get dressed and get out.'

'Jethro, you don't mean that.' She moved her body sensually.

'Do you really want me to let SecNav know that you are sexually harassing me?'

'They wouldn't believe you.' Jenny smirked at him.

'It would definitely cause problems in your career.' Before Jenny could speak Gibbs' cell went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled as soon as he saw DiNozzo's name. 'Gibbs,' he answered. He wanted to make sure that she never caught on. 'Really, well that is interesting. Yeah, of course you can come over now. I'll see you soon.'

'Who was that?' She asked as she slowly moved off the bed.

'Does it matter? I should tell you that both McGee and Ziva failed in their attempts. Get dressed and get out.'

'It was DiNozzo wasn't it. I should have transferred him as soon as I arrived. His crush on you was pathetic. The way his eyes always followed you, the way he was desperate for your approval. I never thought you would fall for it.'

Gibbs glared at her. 'You have five minutes and you'd better be out of here.' With that, he turned and walked back to the front room, to wait for Tony.

XXXXX

Jenny was so angry at Tim and Ziva; she couldn't believe they both failed. She knew that Gibbs would be a hard sell. Abby was you just needed to guilt and DiNozzo thought with his cock half the time. It should have been easy to get the two of them to stay.

Gibbs looked up briefly as she walked into the front room. He indicated the front door with his head, and then looked back down at the paper he had in his hands.

'You'll miss me Jethro, you'll want me back. We had something special together.' Jenny smiled seductively and then sauntered out of the house.

Gibbs took a deep breath. It took everything in him not to throw her out. He was amazed at how deluded she had become. He had somehow become her ideal man. That belief extended to believing that he felt the same way about her. The sooner he got out of here, the better. Gibbs couldn't believe that McGee agreed to this. It would hurt Abby. Did his selfishness go that far that if she weren't with him, she couldn't be happy? What had Jenny offered him? Ziva had always been in Jenny's pocket, so that he could believe.

She was completely wrong about Tony. So many people fell for his act, but there was so much more to him. Why did they think Gibbs kept him around? Tony did make good eye candy, but no one knew how he felt about his former SFA. He had thought that Tim and Ziva would have picked up on the fact that there was something missing. Their closure rate had gone down as well, and it was obvious that Jenny had put things together, or she was being wilfully blind when it came to DiNozzo.

Light's shone through the window as a car pulled up. Gibbs smiled there was only one person that could be. He heard the slam of a car door, and then his front door opened.

'Is it safe to come in?' Tony asked there was a grin on his face.

'She's gone.'

Tony walked in, and moved so he could sit down next to Gibbs on the couch.

'So did she try to seduce you, like Ziva tried?' Tony chuckled. 'I doubt she played the guilt card like McGee did?'

'She waited until Fornell left, and I heard noises and I went to check. She was in the bedroom, on the bed naked.'

'So were you tempted?' Tony couldn't resist it.

'No.' He glared at the younger man.

'What would have tempted the great Gibbs then?' Tony wanted to know.

Gibbs licked his lips and turned away from Tony. He could see so clearly Tony stretched out naked on his bed. He would be ready and so very hard for Gibbs. That was something he could never tell the other man.

'There isn't anything Jenny could come up with that would tempt me.' Gibbs answered. Which was the truth in a way, Jenny would never have thought of using Tony to seduce Gibbs.

'I think it's a good idea that we'll be going soon. It's getting ridiculous. I'm actually worried on what she might do next. I think Jenny thinks I am the cause of this. She can't make me stay, what is her next move?'

Gibbs' head shot around to look at Tony. 'To get rid of you, that will never happen Tony. The quicker we get away, the better and safer it will be.'

'Abby is going to be pissed. She'll never forgive McGee for being a part of this.'

'Neither will I, even if I stayed here I wouldn't stay with NCIS. I definitely would make sure they all stayed away as well. I'm sorry Tony; you only had a few days here and see what happened.'

'Its fine, I get to go back. You and Abby will be with me. It was worth all the trouble.' Tony replied, and then grinned at Gibbs.

'I'm glad too.' Gibbs reached out and took hold of Tony's hand.

Tony smiled back at Gibbs as they sat there in companionable silence, their fingers remained entwined.

XXXXX

Days had passed and it was the last day at the Navy yard for Abby and Gibbs. The time has passed so quickly.

Gibbs headed down to see Ducky; there were some things that he needed to say to his old friend.

'Jethro.' Ducky smiled at him. 'It's good to see you today. I was a little concerned that I might get called out on a case and not get a chance to say good-bye.'

'I know Duck, which is one of the reasons I came down now.'

'One of them? Pray, may I ask what the others are?' Ducky watched Gibbs intently.

'Well Tony, Abby and I would like you and Palmer to join us at lunch, if you're not busy of course.'

'We'll I am sure I answer for Mr Palmer and say we'd be delighted to join you three for lunch. Will Ziva and Timothy be there?'

'That's the other thing I needed to talk about. Be careful. It seems that Jenny was so desperate to keep me here that she enlisted Ziva and McGee's help.'

'I don't understand Jethro.'

'McGee tried to emotionally blackmail Abby into staying, while Ziva tried to seduce Tony, and Jenny tried it with me. The all failed of course. Abby is really upset with McGee.'

'Oh dear, of course the dear girl is upset. Abigail carries her heart on her sleeve. She is an openly loving person.'

'I wanted you to know, not that it would cause more problems. I just don't want you to be dragged into one of Jenny's schemes without knowing what is going on.'

'Thank you Jethro, I do appreciate your concern. I do understand a little better the atmosphere around here over the last few days. I, will, of course be very careful.' Ducky just stared at Gibbs for a few minutes. 'I am going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too Duck.' Jethro took out a piece of paper from his pocket. 'Here's the PO Box that you can write too. Don't expect it to get to us straight away, it could take some time.'

'Thank you, and if you ever get to be near a telephone, please do call.'

'Of course, I will. If I ever make it back this way, we'll definitely meet up.' Gibbs smiled.

Ducky walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. 'I hope this job is everything you hope it to be.'

'Me too Duck. I really did need a change. If this hadn't come up, I would have retired anyway, and I wouldn't have come back.'

'Well, I'm thrilled that Anthony came back, you made up and he managed to get both you and Abigail this opportunity. I have never seen our forensic scientist so thrilled before.'

'She is looking forward to it.' Gibbs laughed.

XXXXX

'Abby can we talk?' McGee's voice was soft.

Abby turned and looked at him briefly. 'No.' she then turned back to what she was doing.

'Please, I'm sorry if you would let me explain….' His voice trailed off as she spun around to glare at him.

'Let you explain? What is there to say McGee, you felt as if your feelings were the most important. You obviously didn't care what I wanted, and you didn't care who would get hurt. I don't know who you are anymore.' Abby walked out of the lab without giving McGee a chance to answer.

XXXXX

It had been a long eighteen days for Tony. He hadn't seen much of Gibbs or Abby, who were both holed up reading various reports from the ones about Atlantis itself, to the wraith and the other civilisations that they had encountered. Tony had spent a lot of time with Rodney. Going to Earth was easy and instant, heading back that had to go by ship. Tony couldn't wait until they found another ZPM, so that would be able to go to Earth and it would make everything so much easier. It was nearly over; it wouldn't be long before they were home. He couldn't wait to get back. He was also looking forward to seeing Gibbs' and Abby's faces when they first see Atlantis. It was going to be priceless.

XXXXX

Tony had beamed down first. He wanted to make sure he had a good position to see Gibbs and Abby. Tony just stood there and grinned. It wasn't long before another flash of light and there were his friends. Their mouths were open as they took in the surroundings.

'Welcome to Atlantis.' Tony chuckled as he walked across to them. 'I'll introduce you to Sam; she's in charge and the others after we've settled you in. Your quarters are by mine.'

Tony went to show them where their quarters were, but they had to stop as Abby had not moved. He looked to see what she had noticed and Tony couldn't help but grin. He went so he stood next to her and whispered in her ear.

'That's Ronon Dex, I'll introduce you later.'

It seemed as if Ronon was just as interested as Abby was, if the way he stared at her was anything to go by.

TBC

So here is the m/f pairing of my story Abby/Ronon. I obviously couldn't say anything earlier otherwise it would have given away that she would be going to Atlantis. Here is a ficpic created by the very talented Marlislash Gabs.

albums /b112/sg1fjm/abbyronon_zps7cc56785. Jpg (obviously please delete the gaps.)


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Gibbs, Abby and DiNozzo had left Jenny Shepard had been on the phone. She had tried to get any information about this mystical place that her employees had gone to. There had been nothing. That meant she had to use more drastic measures. Jenny had smiled to herself as she thought back on what she had done. After all these years she hadn't worked her way to the top without knowing where some skeletons were buried. So she started to talk to those with things to hide, she also called in favours that were owed. While she was doing that Jenny had spread the word about DiNozzo. She portrayed him in a very negative light. The accusations she had come up with would need to be looked into. It would ruin his career, even with just the rumours. Then, Gibbs would come home to her.

Jenny wasn't stupid she also had Ziva on the case. Ziva wanted to know where her team-mates had gone. She wanted Gibbs back as well. He was the only man she trusted and would work for. Ziva had gone to her father, so he would get in touch with his contacts. They had eyes all over the world.

Then, of course, there was McGee. He was doing his best to find out where Abby was. He still thought that she couldn't take care of herself. So he was trying to find her in cyber world. Jenny supported him, in an unofficial capacity.

XXXXX

'Son of a bitch.' Tony growled as he stormed through Atlantis.

McKay watched him with concern. He waited until Tony had stopped on one of the balconies, and went over to join him.

'What's up?' McKay asked quietly.

'It never fucking ends.' Tony sighed.

'What's going on?'

'I found out that the Director of NCIS has been trying to find out about this place. Which has nothing to do with me, but she has also added a list of unsubstantiated charges that all link back to me. If it's not cleared up, if I go back to Earth looking for work, it could cause me problems. As in I could never get work in this field ever again.'

'But you're innocent when I next go back; I'll see what I can do.' McKay then looked thoughtful for a moment. 'You also might get killed and never make it back to Earth.'

Tony looked at McKay and burst out laughing. 'Thank you Rodney.'

Rodney patted Tony on the shoulder uncomfortably. 'Ok.'

XXXXX

Sam had never been so angry. Tony had been good for Atlantis. He had also helped secure ongoing help from other planets with his out of the box thinking. Once word got around, and it would. Anyone going back to Earth would be looking for blood. She felt that way as well. What she needed to do was get it sorted out. Sam smirked she would get someone to deal with it for her. She couldn't wait to contact the SGC.

XXXXX

McGee picked up the phone as soon as it started to ring. He and Ziva were on cold cases until they got a new team leader and senior field agent. He'd applied for the SFA job but hadn't heard anything back yet. It seemed technically he had been covering the position, but not actually been promoted to it.

'McGee.' He looked over at Ziva. 'Yes, we'll be both straight up.'

'What is it McGee?'

'That was Cynthia; we've been called up the director's office for a meeting.' He explained.

Ziva grinned at him. 'They may want us for a mission.'

McGee grinned this could be the chance to show people what he's made of.

XXXXX

The door opened and stood in one corner was SecNav Clayton Jarvis.

Jenny looked at them. 'Sit down please.'

McGee and Ziva looked at each other. They then sat down and waited to find out what was going on.

Jarvis turned around and stared at them all. 'I was called to the White House today, to speak to the president.' He paused and took a deep breath. 'I have never been as embarrassed as I was today, by what I heard you three had been up to.'

'Sir, I …' Jenny started to speak.

'Don't interrupt me. When we send people on missions or jobs in which you need a certain security level that should be it. I don't expect people to call in favours, blackmail, make things up about co-workers, and go to their father the Director of Mossad or to search illegally through computers.' He shouted.

'Those things about Agent DiNozzo were passed to me.' Jenny tried again, but stopped when Jarvis' glared at her.

'I have more than 100 people that have all signed paperwork, which stated he was nowhere near Washington when these allegations took place. So unless you have actual physical proof you will withdrawal that statement and offer Agent DiNozzo a full apology. This is an agent that the president knows about. He is an agent who is showing NCIS in a very good light. At least someone is. Now this is your only warning if I hear anything about any of you continuing this you will either lose your jobs or your liaison position. Is that clear?'

'Yes sir.' All three of them mumbled.

'Good, this better be the last time I hear about this.' Jarvis ordered, and waited for their nods. He then turned and walked out of the office. The door slammed behind him.

Jenny's eyes hardened. She knew that DiNozzo had something to do with this.

'Get out.' She ordered.

McGee and Ziva nodded and left the office quickly.

'There goes that SFA position.' McGee muttered.

'We must keep our heads up for the moment McGee until things quiet down.'

McGee stared at her for the moment. 'Oh you mean keep our heads down, and yeah I think that'll be a good idea.'

XXXXX

'Tony.' Abby screeched, she ran and hugged him.

'What's going on?' Tony hugged her back, and frowned at Gibbs who had been with her.

'We've just found out about what Jenny did.' Gibbs explained. 'Sam thought you would like to hear from us that SecNav has been in touch with her. He wasn't happy being dragged to the White House, and listening to the president.'

'The president spoke to SecNav about me?' Tony looked at them completely surprised.

'He gets updates how things are going here. You have had glowing recommendations. You have helped beyond you job specification Tony.' Sam added as she walked over. 'You've helped us have good relationships with other planets. There were three people within NCIS were pushing about where you all had gone to. They have all be warned off, or lose their jobs. There will be no other chances.'

Gibbs and Abby turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea what that was about.

'Well, actually for once I am speechless.'

'Tony,' Teyla stopped and bowed her head. 'I did not mean to interrupt.'

'You haven't Teyla.' Sam smiled at the other woman. 'Tony if you want more details come and see me.'

'Thanks Sam, I will.' Tony grinned at her, and then turned back to Teyla. 'What can I do for you?'

'I have been to see my people on the land. They are wondering when they could start things up again?'

Gibbs glared as Lorne placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

'They aren't the only ones. Some not so polite queries from some of the personnel here, we've also had messages through from some of the other planets as well.'

'I have actually started to sort things out. I finalise things ASAP and let everyone know.'

'Thank you Tony. It is good to have you back home. We are also glad you brought others to join us.' Teyla smiled at Gibbs and Abby. She turned placed a hand on Tony and bowed. Tony did the same to her.

Lorne winked at Tony. 'I'll spread the word.'

Gibbs continued to glare as the soldier walked away. He then turned his gaze back to Tony.

'What are they talking about?' Abby asked.

Tony flashed that devastating smile he had at them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

'Well, when I arrived here I found out that recreational activities were really limited to training actually. No one had really had a chance to do anything about it with all the things that they had to overcome. The first thing was movie night, which was by accident. I invited Sam, McKay and John for the first night. Slowly word got around and Teyla asked about it. It eventually grew that we made one of the rooms into a kind of cinema and show films. People can go anytime and watch things, but we have a movie night on a regular basis. It's fun for the personal from Earth as it makes them feel a little closer to home, and the people from the Pegasus galaxy enjoy seeing things about our world. It did take some time to explain that some things were not true to life. Explaining X-men, Captain America, and Thor was interesting to say the least.'

Gibbs and Abby smiled at each other. It was such a Tony thing to do. They could also see how much he loved the fact that his love of movies had spread around.

'Is that what Teyla, and Lorne were talking about?' Abby asked as she tried not to laugh at the jealous look on Gibbs' face when she mentioned the good-looking soldier.

'Ahhh no, as interesting as this play is running around it gets a little boring. I got chatting to some of the military personnel, about different things and we finally landed on sports. I told them about what I studied, and that I played various sports including football and basketball. Some of them wanted a game, I asked around and we found that a lot of them liked basketball, and we had enough for a few teams. I think we have about six currently within Atlantis itself. Some of Teyla's people had been visiting while we had a game, and they just stood there and watched. Afterwards, Teyla came over and asked about it, and said that her people would be interested in learning. I explained what the court had to look like, and they built one. I went over and began to teach them. They're not bad.' Tony blushed, as he started to explain. 'We had some visitors from other planets that we wanted to trade with. They had no interest in our technology, but they saw a basketball game. Just like us they had limited things that could be considered entertainment. The deal they made was that I went and taught them basketball, and they got to play against us, and for that they would trade food, crops, and things like that. It ended up becoming a good bargaining tool that it is one of the things Sam puts forward when we do meet new people. We now have eight worlds, with their own teams, some are trying to get a second team going, the Athosian's have two teams, and the six we have here. I decided we needed a league, so that is what I did. We have home and away matches.'

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

Abby grinned at her best friend. 'You started literally a universal basketball league, in a different galaxy. That is just so cool.'

'I had been sorting out more dates just before I was sent back to Earth. I have actually nearly finished finalising the list. It is not as strict for dates and things because of any surprise attacks by the Wraith, and if players are stuck on a planet. It keeps people fit, builds morale, and of course cements friendships.'

'If you need any help with the league, just ask me.' Abby bounced on her toes. 'I don't play, but would love to be involved. It can take the place of bowling with the nuns.'

'I would love the help Abs. I let you know when I'm going to actually finalise things. It should be in the next couple of days.'

'Cool, cool just come and find me.'

Gibbs opened his mouth to offer help when he saw one of the marines nod to him. 'Looks like I have some soldiers to whip into shape.'

'Go get em Gibbs.' Abby hugged him.

'Show them whose boss, boss.' Tony couldn't help laugh at the look he got in reply.

'I'd better head back to the lab.' Abby turned and hugged Tony. 'Thank you for all of this.' She indicated at Atlantis and she also glanced over at Ronon, who had appeared. Abby knew that Tony had said something to him, and the two of them had gone on a couple of dates. She missed the nuns, even Tim and Ziva, but she had never been as happy as she was now. Just like with Tony it felt like home. Only they could find somewhere they belonged in another galaxy.

Tony watched as she walked across to Ronon, who took hold of her arm. It looked like he was walking her back to her lab. He was happy for her. If only he could find someone for himself, or if the person he wanted returned his feelings. That was when he saw Rodney. There was a lonely and longing look on his face. Tony followed his gaze and it landed on John, who was talking to Gibbs. He completely understood how his friend felt.

XXXXX

Rodney just stood and watched John. He couldn't remember when he had started to have feelings for the other man. It seemed as if they had always been a part of him. His feelings kept growing the more time they spent together. Which was a lot; he really was a glutton for punishment. It hurt to be near him because it wasn't close enough, but he still had to be with him.

'It hurts doesn't it?' A voice whispered.

Rodney suddenly jumped. He turned around and glared at Tony.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Rodney, you're in love with Shepperd.'

XXXXX

John had just wanted to check a few things with Gibbs. He loved having him here; his men were terrified of him. They also admired him. John felt the same way. You want to run or apologise for anything when he glared at you. He was a hell of a sniper, and some of the men had improved due to his training.

John looked around there had been one man that he hadn't seen, and he really needed to. Rodney. He didn't need the genius for anything; he just needed to see him. They also needed to talk, something was going on with his friend and he didn't know what. Rodney just seemed lonelier than normal. Something seemed to be missing, even when he yelled. He hoped that everything was okay.

He had managed to make his way over without being seen. John was about to interrupt Tony and Rodney when he suddenly froze at what he heard.

'Rodney, you're in love with Shepperd.' Tony whispered.

'You're in love with me?' John repeated.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

N/B Marlislash this chapter is for you g. You are the reason this story came about lol. Remember this is AU doesn't follow things I have mixed and matched, and yes Ziva is an agent.

XXXXX

Tony winced as he closed his eyes. He hadn't known John was there. Last time he checked he had been on the other side of the room. John Sheppard and done a Leroy Jethro Gibbs on them and just appeared.

'You know how I love winding Rodney up.' Tony turned and smiled at him.

John just stared. It was annoying that Tony was so good at undercover work. He never knew when the other man was lying. Rodney, on the other hand, he could read. He hoped that this wasn't a joke. He also knew how difficult it would be for the scientist to make the next move without knowing what John's feelings were.

'I'd be really disappointed if it were a joke.' Jon whispered still afraid that he'd made a huge mistake. That was until Rodney spun around and stared at him. John realised that no matter what happened he would never regret this moment. He would always be glad that Rodney knew how he felt. Things were just too dangerous here not to take a chance like this.

Rodney just continued to stare. He was sure that he misheard John had said until Tony elbowed him. He turned to glare at his best friend and watched as Tony winked at subtly at him. That was when he realised John actually had spoken those words.

'Uhhh, no.' Rodney stuttered a little making him feel like an idiot. 'It wasn't a joke.'

'I think we need to talk about this privately.' John waited for a moment and there was no reply, 'My quarters?'

Rodney nodded.

Tony was so glad that it had turned out like this. He would have hated to put Rodney in a situation that made it so the two men couldn't work together. He would have never forgiven himself. They both waited for John to leave, who nodded at Tony and then smiled at Rodney. When he vanished, they turned to each other.

'I am so sorry. When I checked, he was on the other side of the room. If I'd known, he was there I would never have said anything.' Tony waited to get yelled at, but there was no reaction. 'Rodney?'

'I know you didn't do it on purpose. When you like to annoy and embarrass me, it would never be anything like that. What would you have said if John hadn't spoken up?'

Tony shrugged his shoulders. 'I would have told him, I was the one that liked him.'

'If you did that, it could ruin any chance you would have had with…' Rodney waved his arms around. He didn't want to say anything in case the other man turned up, and knowing their luck it would've happened.

'I know, but you're one of my best friends, and I was the one that created the situation.' Tony told him honestly. It might have lost him Gibbs, but then he might not have had him anyway. Protecting Rodney had been more important.

Tony might make jokes, create nicknames and do stupid things, but when it came down to it, he would always be there for those he considered friends or family. McGee had never understood that about him, that was one of the ways he showed he cared. Tony had never been taught these things growing up. Abby and Rodney both got that about him. The two of them had their own quirky ways as well.

'Thank you Tony.' Rodney hugged him awkwardly and quickly. The scientist's face was tinged red with excitement and happiness. He turned and suddenly rushed off leaving Tony alone.

Tony looked around at Atlantis, the place he called home. He watched Abby and Ronon walk away hand in hand. They were in a world of their own. He hoped one day he would have that. Suddenly he felt so very alone.

'Are you okay Tony?' Lorne asked as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm okay.' Tony replied sadness still could he heard in his voice.

'We've got a mission. Will you be alright to join us?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine to join you Evan. What would you all do without me?'

Lorne laughed as the two men walked off to get ready.

XXXXX

Gibbs' eyes hardened as he watched Lorne touch Tony. He did like the other man except at times like this, times when he touched what belonged to him. There was no doubt in his mind that they were meant to be together. He, not knowing where Tony was showed him he had more than just friendly feelings. They had almost kissed before, but nothing else had come from that. Gibbs was at a loss on what to do next.

XXXXX

John had no idea what Rodney was going to do. He'd never considered that the other man would have feelings for him. They were so different in so many ways, but there was something that made them click when they worked together. He'd had sex with a few men, a couple of one night stands. John never had any kind of romantic feelings towards those men. It had just been about the sex.

He remembered clearly when his attraction to Rodney became evident to him. Rodney had been arguing with Radek again. He turned saw John and just smiled. It had taken his breath away. All John had wanted to do was pull him into his arms and kiss him. Teyla had arrived and started to talk to him, stopping the fantasy before it went any further and got him into trouble. John knew that he had to bury this feeling deep down, very deep down.

He'd been doing so well at that until Rodney had been hurt. Yes, the irascible scientist had been injured before. This accident happened after John realised his attraction to Rodney. Seeing him in the infirmary all bandaged up and looking so very pale, more than normal John wanted to take care of him. That was when he realised he was in deep shit. John Sheppard had fallen head over heels for Rodney McKay. He had no idea what to do about it.

Then he heard the conversation between Tony and Rodney. His heart almost broke at the joke comment. One look at McKay and he knew. He knew that they both loved each other.

John was tired of being alone. His happiness was in the hands of one snarky scientist. His head shot up and the beeping of his door.

XXXXX

Rodney was just about to turn around and run away when the door opened. There stood John looking so incredibly beautiful in his eyes. His feet seemed to know what to do, and in he walked.

He began to feel faint, his hands were sweaty, and his heart started to pound. Rodney had never felt like this before.

'Oh my god, I'm having a heart-attack.' Rodney muttered.

John laughed, suddenly feeling relieved. 'You're not having a heart-attack. It might be panic attack, or you could just be nervous and a little scared.'

John grabbed hold of the other man's hands and pulled him further into the room. Rodney scowled at him.

'Nervous, scared of you….who do you…'

John pulled Rodney against his body; he lowered his head and kissed him passionately right in the middle of his rant. He felt the mouth beneath his fall open, and the once tense body melted against his. John knew that he could get use to this.

XXXXX

Jenny was annoyed with everyone. She had to figure out a way to find Jethro and bring him home to be with her. If not, maybe she could join him. She was sure that they would need someone to be in charge of wherever they were. Jenny knew that she had to be careful, if she was caught not only would she be fired, but possibly arrested.

XXXXX

Ziva didn't like being here much now. The only person she'd wanted to work for was Gibbs. She would have gone with them if they'd asked, or if she'd known about it beforehand. Ziva would have even played nice with DiNozzo to get there. Once that had happened all bets were off. She was sure she would have been able to get rid of him somehow. Now what was she supposed to do?

Ziva turned and noticed another team eyed her with distaste as they walked past. It seemed that somehow the other agents had found out what they'd done. Before they knew that she and McGee had talked about how useless they thought DiNozzo was, and how better it was here without him. She had thought because of whom she was and who her father was that they would agree. It had always been that way before. Not here, they didn't care and Tony was a popular agent, even now when he wasn't around. It had completely backfired on them.

She had wanted to go back home, but her father insisted that she stayed. He wasn't happy about how she had treated her fellow agent. Her being in the top team in NCIS had been a feather in his cap. He'd boasted it had been her training that had been the reason. It meant a lot to him, and also to the image of Mossad. If Ziva managed to get placed where they had all gone, it would be even better. Was it possible to find out where Gibbs was? She would have to use her own contacts. These would be ones that SecNac couldn't follow; he wouldn't know that they even existed.

XXXXX

McGee looked into the lab. It was strange not to hear loud music, or Abby bouncing around. He loved her so much. How could she have left him? Who would take care of her?

'Are you okay McGee?' Jimmy asked as he came out of the lab.

'I miss Abby.'

'I know you do, I do too, but this is something she wanted to do.' Jimmy smiled at him. 'I'd never seen her so excited about anything before.'

'She's all alone. She needs to me to protect her.'

The young ME assistant stared at him. 'You don't really see her, do you?'

'What do you mean? Of course, I do, I love her.'

'McGee, Abby can, and in the past has taken care of herself. She told you that herself. She's not alone she's with Agent Gibbs and Tony. They would do everything they could to make sure she was safe. They'd also be better at it than you.' Jimmy argued. Abby was many things, but a delicate flower that needed non-stop protection was not one of them.

McGee glared at Jimmy and stormed off. He didn't understand what they had between them, no one did. He and Abby had an extraordinary connection. They were meant to be together. Tim bet that Tony had stopped her from asking him to go with them. He was jealous of McGee's abilities and skills. He had to find out where they were. He knew that Abby needed him.

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed into John's office. 'Where the hell are they? Where is Tony?'

'We've tried to get in contact with Lorne's team. We've had no reply.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

N/B I know this a shorter chapter, but I like where it ends.

John and his team walked through the gate and stopped suddenly. 'What the hell?' Lorne's team all surrounded the gate unconscious.

'We need medical help.' Rodney yelled in a panic.

John knew who exactly it was by how his lover was acting. Tony.

'Ronon, Teyla check the immediate area. Stay in contact at all times. I'll let Atlantis know what's happened.'

They were all alive, but Tony was the only one that had been physically beaten. John knelt down and checked his pulse. It was thready but still there.

'All clear.' Ronon's voice came through clearly on the comm.

'Same here.' Teyla added.

'I'll let Atlantis know so they can send through the medical personnel.' John clicked the comms to communicate the message through to Atlantis.

As John did that Rodney just stared down at his friend, he hated to see him like this. Just then a moan came from the ground behind him. It was Evan Lorne. He had finally stated to come around. Just like a cascade the others started to wake up, everyone except Tony.

Lorne looked up and frowned. 'McKay, what the hell happened?'

'That's what I was just about to ask you?' John came over and joined them. He nodded towards the gate that had just opened. 'Medical personnel.'

'We arrived here, and then…' Lorne frowned as he tried to think back.

'So you don't remember being knocked out, and who physically beat up DiNozzo.'

'Tony's hurt.' Lorne struggled to his feet. John grabbed his arm as he swayed.

'Whoa, take it easy.'

The stretcher with Tony vanished through the gate as Ronon and Teyla walk up to John.

'How is Tony?' Teyla asked.

'Still unconscious.' John turned to look at Rodney. It was clear that he was worried about his friend.

Ronon followed John's gaze. He knew that Abby would also be upset about Tony. They had been best friends for a long time.

XXXXX

Gibbs stood with his arms wrapped around Abby. They had heard what had happened, and Tony had been the only one to be physically assaulted. Why when there was a bunch of soldiers, was the only non-military person attacked? DiNozzo never knew when to keep his mouth closed in dangerous situations. Sam refused to let him go through the gate. She had told him it wasn't worth it as Tony was coming straight back here. He hated that logical argument. It was annoying.

'Why is it always him Gibbs?' Abby wiped away the tears. 'Even in another galaxy he gets hurt first.'

'I don't know Abs, but its Tony. He's a fighter you know that.' Gibbs hoped that his luck still held out. He couldn't lose Tony not now, and not when the younger man didn't know how he truly felt about him. How much he loved him.

'You have to tell him how you feel Gibbs.' Abby ignored the glare she received in reply. 'You love him. You love him so much you travelled to another galaxy to be with him.'

'So did you.' He reminded her.

'I made my decision after yours. I came here to be with both of you.' Abby eyed him smugly. 'If you're not careful someone is going to steal him right from under your nose.'

'Abby.' Gibbs warned her, she was pushing it now.

'No Gibbs you have to listen to me. I mean it. Before you came here, Tony had the fantasy of you; the possibility of being together was still there. It was an excuse to not let you go, and also not to move on with anyone else in case he got hurt. You're here now, that reason has gone. If you don't do something, he'll move on and he should.' Abby ignored the look she was getting. She knew it had to be said. 'If you're not going to love him, and let him know that then he should move onto someone who can do that. He deserves all the happiness in the world, and so do you. I want you to have that together. If you can't do that, then I want Tony to find that with someone else. If that happens, you'll have no one else to blame but yourself.

XXXXX

No one in the team could remember what had happened. They remembered arriving through the gate, and then nothing. Gibbs hated the not knowing. Who or what had done this to Tony? Why was he the only one hurt? How come none of the soldiers had protected him? No one else even had a scratch on them. Something strange was definitely going on. Abby and Ronon had forced him away from Tony's bedside. They all took their turns making sure someone was with him. Rodney and John also joined in the shift rotation.

It had been four days, and he still hadn't woken up. There wasn't anything they could find that was actually keeping him like this. They just had to wait and hope he woke up. Once that happened and they could talk to him that is when they could find out if there were anything wrong with his memory or his mind.

'Damn it DiNozzo if I wasn't afraid it would do some damage I would head slap you.' Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face. He thought back to what Abby had said. How he could lose Tony without the younger man knowing how he actually felt. 'I can't lose you Tony, not now, not ever and especially without telling you how I truly feel about you.'

'How do you feel about me?' A quiet voice asked.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs' head shot up and there awake, but a little groggy DiNozzo.

'I…..'

Before he could say anything else, a nurse walked in and saw that her patient was finally awake.

'Gibbs, you need to leave.' She smiled at him and gently pushed him out of the door. He had become a regular visitor so they all knew him. 'We need to check him over and make sure that he is okay. You'll only be in the way. We'll let you know as soon as you can see him.'

'Later boss.' Tony gave him a small smile. He understood why he needed to be checked out, but she interrupted a very personal moment. It could have moved them into a more romantic relationship. He only hoped that Gibbs would be willing to go back to that subject.

'I'll see you later DiNozzo.' As much as he hated leaving he was glad to see that he was awake. Gibbs would also prefer to actually know that he was okay.

XXXXX

His tests had come up all clear. He was just badly bruised in a lot of areas. Tony had finally been allowed to go back to his quarters as long as someone could keep an eye on him. Lorne was about to offer, he still felt guilty about not remembering what had happened. Gibbs had glared at him as soon as he arrived and beat him to the punch. No one was going to look after Tony but him.

Tony tried to hide the smile at the Gibbs glare that continued to be aimed at Lorne even as he was walking away from them. 'He's only trying to help. He feels guilty about not being able to protect me. Which is ridiculous as no one actually remembers what happened, for all we know he could have done an excellent job of covering my ass.'

'DiNozzo your ass was definitely not protected, and it definitely should be.' Gibbs winced as he realised what he said. He couldn't look at the other man, not yet. 'You were unconscious, and you were the only one who had the crap beaten out of you. No one else has a single mark. It seems to me that everyone else was knocked unconscious. You being you managed to stay awake. I think you did everything to protect your team-mates while they were vulnerable. Atta boy Tony, you will always have people's backs.'

'How do you know that's what I did?'

'Because I know you Tony.' Gibbs answered simply.

'Thanks, Gibbs.' Tony's blushed at the praise.

'Jethro.' Gibbs replied quickly.

Tony looked at him with confusion. His green eyes still shone with the compliments he'd received. 'What?'

'If we're going to do this you should call me Jethro.'

'Doing what exactly.' Tony's voice lowered becoming more seductive.

'This.' Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him.

Tony melted into the kiss. He'd started to believe that this would never going to happen especially when nothing else was said after those moments he had with Gibbs. He did need to know what was going on and what the older man had in mind for them. Tony chuckled for a moment thinking the man he loved; even in his mind he never called him by his Christian names.

Gibbs just stared as Tony laughed at seemingly nothing. He wasn't actually sure he wanted to know what was actually going through the younger man's mid.

Tony noticed the odd look on the handsome older face. 'I was just thinking about you, and even in my head I don't call you Jethro.'

'Well, hopefully, you'll get used to it.' Intense blue eyes watched every little move the younger man made. 'There's something else isn't there?'

'Yeah, there is. I want this thing between us to work. I'd thought we started something back on Earth, but then you took a step back. I just wondered why?'

'You need to have all the answers don't you Tony?' Gibbs smiled.

'Of course, I do, I'm an investigator. You hired me remember?'

'Yes I did.' Gibbs took a deep breath. He hated to talk about his feelings; it wasn't something he was very good at. He knew that he had to say something or there could be a possibility that he could lose Tony. It had been bad enough losing him the first time around without knowing how the other man felt. Abby had been right when she said that it would be his fault if it happened. 'When we made those first steps towards each other I was excited. I hadn't felt like that for years. I was ready for us to be together. Being on that ship and reading up on everything that happened on Atlantis it hit me how different things were going to be. Seeing you here was nothing like I imagined. You truly are happy here; you're in your element. You shine. I suddenly felt as if I would hold you back that I wouldn't be able to fit in. So I did what I normally do, I started to pull back.'

'Oh Jethro, no matter where I am I'll always want you to be by my side. Yes, I'm very happy here, but I would give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant we could be together. I love you, and I have for years.' Tony needed to make sure that Gibbs understood how much he actually did care for him.

'I love you too. Abby warned me that if I kept pushing you away I would lose you and it would've been all my fault. She was right of course. Don't let me pull away. I know I'm a bastard and not the easiest man to love, but please don't give up on me?'

'You can't get rid of me that easily.' Tony now felt truly happy. He reached out and pulled Gibbs into a kiss. They slowly explored each other's mouths knowing that it wasn't going to go anywhere. Due to Tony's health this was as far as things were going to go. It was like being a teenager with just making out with no end in sight.

XXXXX

Lorne hated not knowing what happened to knock them unconscious. He was also desperate to know what happened to Tony. How did the civilian on the team end up being the only one that was physically hurt. It was his job to protect him. He wouldn't be happy until he found out.

XXXXX

It wasn't time yet. Their plans were almost ready they just had to wait a little longer and everything they dreamed off would come to fruition.

XXXXX

Rodney glared at the computer. There had been odd little glitches all over Atlantis. It wasn't anything major and he couldn't figure out where they were coming from. When things like this happened, everything always seemed to go to hell. His mind still wandered back to Tony, at least his best friend was awake. He still wanted to know what happened on that planet. He wasn't the only one that was concerned.

Things with John were going well, apart from the fact that they hadn't had sex yet. He knew that it was his decision. It was getting to the stage of just jumping him no matter where they were. When he went to visit Tony he found out that he and Gibbs had got together. He had always wanted Tony to be happy, there had always been something missing, but not now. Rodney shuddered at the thought of the double dates, and triple dates in his future with Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Ronon. He'd have to make sure that it only happened on rare occasions.

John looked up from the report he had just finished reading. He and Rodney were in his quarters. They were supposed to be relaxing but with all these glitches going on the scientist, was buried in his work. The military officer could understand that, they had problems with systems before that had become dangerous. He smiled as Rodney scrunched up his face as he tried to solve the problem. What the genius needed now was to relax. He knew the perfect thing. John had been waiting for Rodney to make the first move, but it hadn't happened. When they looked at each other the hunger to become intimate was so clearly written on their features. If Rodney said no, he would stop straight away. The last team a heated glance had been thrown his way by the other man it had taken everything he had not to push Rodney against the wall and have him. It didn't matter who fucked who, John would have been happy either way. They had to deal with this desperate need or he was going to end up doing something really inappropriate in a very public place. He quietly stripped making sure that he didn't attract Rodney's attention just yet. Once he was naked John walked over to the man he loved.

Rodney looked up to glare and lecture at being interrupted. His mouth dropped open as he took in the stunning image in front of him. It was obvious that John was really happy to see him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

'John.' Rodney shook his head, and then pinched his arm. 'Owww,' to make sure that it was real and he was actually awake. Once he had confirmed that John was stood in front of him very naked and very hard it was obvious what was coming next, hopefully, them. He knew that if he said no John would stop, but it had been too long. Rodney reached out and pulled the naked military officer down onto the bed he was sat on. 'I want you too.' He wrapped his arms around the other man and ran them up and down his naked back until they finally settled on a muscular ass that he gently squeezed.

'If you want me to stop, tell me now. I won't push you into something you're not ready for.' John whispered as he gently stroked Rodney's face.

Rodney stared at him in disbelief. He had glanced down at his own body before he pushed his erection against John's. 'Does this feel like I'm not ready, and I'm definitely not going to stop you.'

John quickly straddled the scientist and started to strip off his top. It didn't take long with both of them getting rid of clothes for both men to be naked.

'Rodney, I need you in me now.'

'You do?' That was the last thing he expected. He had always assumed that John would've been a top. 'You want me too…' He waved his hand around trying to get his point across.

'Is that a problem?' John moved so he was flat on his back. One arm was under his head while the other ran up and down his chest until he finally reached down and gripped his leaking cock.

'No…' Rodney stuttered as his mind suddenly dissolved into a puddle of lust. He reached out to the side table, where he had seen the condom and lube. He couldn't take his eyes off John and moved a little too far where he fell off the bed.

John couldn't help but smile. He never thought he would love someone as much as he loved the other man.

Rodney's head poked up and glowered. 'It's not funny.' As he placed the lube and condoms on the bed.

'Yes it is, just get over here.' He pushed his feet flat on the bed, and the parted them. His hand never stopped its movement.

Rodney licked his lips and the desire he felt destroyed all signs of embarrassment. He clambered back onto the bed and in-between John's legs. 'Look at you; I never had a chance of resisting did I?' Eyes glazed over as they took in every inch of the naked, hard body that waited for him.

'You know what they say, resistance is futile. You are going to do more than just look aren't you, or am I going to have to satisfy myself?'

'No, I'll definitely do more than look, but it's been a while it might be over quickly.' Rodney squeezed the base of his cock to stop him from coming right then.

'It doesn't matter Rodney, this is only the first time, not the last. Next time we can hold out longer, we can tease and push each other the whole night. I just need you in me now.'

'Right next time, there's going to be a next time.' Rodney licked his lips at the sudden image of them both sweaty and hard after pushing each other all night before the finally fall and ravage each other. He grabbed the condom, ripped open the foil packet and rolled it over his cock. He knew that he would be too far gone to do this later, and wanted to be ready. The lube was opened next and his erection was covered in the substance. His hand running up and down the shaft to make sure that it was spread all over.

John released his own penis and moved his hands to his sides. They clenched to stop him reaching out and taking control. He felt it was important for Rodney to lead on their first time, he knew how hard admitting how he felt was. He couldn't wait for his lover to be inside of him.

Rodney slowly pushed a lubed finger into John, as his other hand ran up and down a muscular thigh. He then added a second one, and then a third scissoring them as he moved them.

It had been a long time since anyone had been inside of John and he hadn't realised how much he missed it until now. 'Get the fuck inside of me now.' He growled as he started to push himself down on those teasing digits. Groans escaped from him as he feels a gentle touch against his prostrate.

Rodney thrust his fingers in one more time and smirked at the scowl he received. He moved his body closer and John's legs rest on his shoulders. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It felt as if it was a dream and if it was and anyone woke them up he would make them pay dearly. He gripped hold of his cock and pushed it against John's hole, with a harder push it went past the ring and into the hot, snug channel. Rodney watched John's face carefully as he slowly continued to gently thrust. He would stop to the let the other man get use to him before continuing. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause too much pain. Nothing had ever felt this good, this right. It didn't take too long before his balls rested against that muscular ass he had groped earlier.

'Jesus John, you feel so good.'

'If you start to fucking move, it'll feel a lot better.' John barked.

Rodney leered at his lover as he pulled out, and the pushed back in at a slow continual pace.

John used body and his legs to try and get them to speed up.

'In a hurry are you?' Rodney probed as he slid back in.

John gave him a smug lug and squeezed his passage around Rodney's hard shaft. The abrasive man pulled back and slammed back in.

'Oh God, yes.' John had one hand that had taken hold of the headboard while the other pumped his cock.

Rodney moved forward, he pushed John's legs closer to his chest while he rested his hands on either side of his lover's waist and then he started to pound into his lover. The whimpers and growls turning him on even more. He loved to watch this disciplined military ma lose control and knowing that he was the one doing it. No one else was going to see this vision, it was all his. He moved ever so slightly and his cock hammered against John's prostrate.

John was a vision of perfection as his body arched, his eyes closed, his mouth open in rapture, and his hand danced up and down his cock as he rammed himself down onto Rodney. There is nothing more than he would have loved was to take a snapshot of this moment in time. This man was magnificent in the throes of passion. He needed to see his lover come now, more than anything as he pushed harder. John's hand started to move faster and faster.

'You're mine.' Rodney howled possessively as he climax hit him.

'God' John loved hearing that from the other man, and it was just the thing he needed to push him over into his own orgasm. 'RODNEY.' He roared as streams of white sprayed over his sweaty chest.

'So fucking hot.' Rodney panted as he watched John come. He finally collapsed on that muscular chest below him.

John wrapped his arms around Rodney as the both gasped for breath. There was no other place either of them wanted to be.

XXXXX

Lorne and his team had all been checked out as soon as they had come back from that last terrible mission. There was no one still couldn't figure out why they had ended up unconscious, also why and who had beaten Tony. It upset the team and the team leader as they all liked the NCIS agent, and they didn't want to think that one or more of them would have done that to him.

He had decided to remain on Atlantis, Lorne still wanted to figure out what happened, and he felt honour bound to keep an eye on Tony. The rest of his men had been allowed shore leave back on Earth; he would take his at a later date. They had left as soon as they could; they needed this break so they could get their heads together. Second guessing themselves wasn't helping anyone. As per all visits back home the medical personnel at the SGC would check them over before allowing them to leave the base.

XXXXX

Tony lay down wrapped in Gibbs's arms. There was no other place he wanted. He wished they could do more than kiss or cuddle. He was still in pain and neither of them would enjoy anything if he winced every time he moved. Tony would've been more than up to giving it the good old college try, but Gibbs said no. It was clear that seeing him beaten and unconscious still affected the older man. Considering he had never thought this would happen he was happy with all the kissing. Gibbs' taste had become addictive. Tony smiled happily and snuggled more into the arms that were wrapped around him.

XXXXX

Rodney was dressed and frowning at the screen in front of him, more glitches had appeared while he'd been engaged in a more enjoyable activity. The two men had left the quarters and headed out to get some food to build their strength back up. Ronon had joined them. He was sure that it wasn't a natural problem someone or something was doing this, but who and why? As soon as he managed to pinpoint the latest attack, he stood to head there.

'Where are you going?' John demanded to know. He didn't trust that look Rodney's face.

'I've pinpointed the most recent glitches. I'm going there now.'

John glared intently as his lover wandered off. They had too many incidents with innocuous computer problems that ended up deadly. Their resident ultimate genius was not going anywhere alone until the situation had been solved. He stood and followed Rodney; Ronon was close on his heels. If anything arose, they hoped they could stop it before it turned into a disaster.

XXXXX

Lorne's fingers flew across the computer screen.

Rodney walked in and glared at the officer, but as he made his way closer he could see that what was appearing on the screen was way above Lorne's ability.

'Lorne,' John called out softly. There was no reaction at all.

'Take him.' Rodney mouthed to the other two men.

John and Ronon frowned but did as he requested. The scientist had evidently seen something that they had missed. They both moved to either side of the Major. As they grabbed his arms, Lorne suddenly collapsed unconscious. It was a reminder of how they found him and his men back on that planet.

'Haven't the rest of his team gone back to Earth already?' Sheppard clicked his comms. 'Sam we may have a problem.'

'What is it John?' She replied straight away.

'We found Lorne creating some of those glitches we've been having. As soon as we took hold of his arms he blacked out.'

'What he was doing was way passed his knowledge.' Rodney added.

'It could all be from the planet that we found them unconscious on. The rest of his team are back on Earth now.' Sheppard explained.

'I'll get in touch with the SGC, get the Major checked out. Let's see if someone can figure out what the hell is going on. Rodney, go through the Atlantis database and see if they have dealt with something like this before. No more teams coming back to Atlantis, or going off world until we find out what is going on.' Sam ordered.

John was happy that all off-world teams were on friendly worlds, well as long as the Wraith didn't do a surprise attack.

XXXXX

Gibbs continued to pace. Hopefully, this meant that they would find out what happened to Tony on that damn planet. Lorne had woken up again and didn't remember doing anything to a computer. Last thing he remembered was taking a rest in his quarters. He had no memory of creating any glitches. To him this meant that the soldiers were the ones who attacked Tony. If it was true, he wanted to make them pay, even though it wasn't really their fault, and with their skill level they could have killed the man he loved easily enough. Gibbs didn't want to leave Tony alone with them again; in fact he didn't want to go off base with any team without him. He chuckled at Tony's reply with what he could do with the suggestion of being home bound on Atlantis.

XXXXX

Sam, John, Rodney, Ronon, Abby, Gibbs and Tony all stood around Lorne's bed. McKay had in fact found information on these mysterious aliens that had seemingly attacked Lorne and his team. He opened a box and pulled out a white small crystal. It started to glow straight away.

'Rodney what the hell?' Sam glared at the other scientist. He held out his hand so she would be quiet. She would for now, he usually had a reason.

Lorne's body began to shake. He opened his mouth as an inhuman scream came out.

'Grab hold of him,' Rodney ordered. 'Trust me.'

Gibbs and Tony rushed to one side while Ronon, Abby, and Sam went to the other one as Lorne's body began to vibrate that slowly started to get worse. The bed beneath him began to shudder with the movement. The Major's eyes suddenly opened and they glowed bright blue. Then a light shone from them straight to the crystal. Lorne's screams became more human, it was the sound of someone being tortured. The crystal went from white to blue and began to glow. The light from Lorne stopped as did his howls of pain, and then his body froze and he collapsed unconscious once again. Dr. Field rushed over to check his vitals.

'Rodney what the hell was that?' Sam demanded in a low and furious voice. They should have been warned what was going to happen before anything had been done.

'I found all about the aliens. They are incorporeal beings and can merge with other beings. There is a particular mixture of drugs that can make them show up on scans. We managed to recreate it and confirm that the Major here was actually possessed. These crystals, and don't ask me how they work protect the wearer from getting an unwanted passenger. It also glows, as you saw when it is in proximity to this race, and also painfully drags them out and keeps them prisoner within them. The Atlantean's only found a couple, but they did stockpile these crystals just in case. I don't know what they were up to with the glitches or the attack on Tony.'

'Rodney we are not going to do any research on these aliens, we are going to capture them, and put them back on the planet we found them and put a warning against that gate address. We can't risk it. Dr. Field do another test on Lorne to make sure that his is entirely free of these creatures. You're all dismissed.' She turned and left, it was time for her to update Stargate Command.

XXXXX

It was only a couple of hours later when Sam called a meeting. She waited until they were all seated before she started.

'Major Lorne is fine and alien free.' She paused for a moment. 'The other members of his team were cleared medically by the SGC; they reached Washington, DC, and went AWOL.' Sam saw the realisation of what was coming on Tony's face. His mind worked so quickly that was what made him a great investigator. 'You're all going back to Earth.'

The End

Yes, there is going to be a pre quel and a sequel


End file.
